


December 2020 Ficlet Requests

by Raindropsonwhiskers



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Jealousy, Other, luckily no murder, some light poisoning attempts, time lords are eldritch cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindropsonwhiskers/pseuds/Raindropsonwhiskers
Summary: A collection of ficlets, as requested on my Tumblr from Dec 25th, 2020 - Jan 4th, 2021
Relationships: The Deca - Relationship, The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. Nagiru, Twissy, 12/25/2020

There's been a long span of time since the Doctor was last kissed as a thank-you for saving someone, so she honestly thinks it isn't her fault that she didn't see it coming. Really, how was she supposed to know that, after thwarting an attempted assassination - which, if it had been successful, would have brought down the entire Saturnine golden age three hundred years too early - the lucky governor was going to want to show his appreciation?

The governor in question is mere inches from her, apparently oblivious to the fact that she's trying to politely get away, when a familiar voice rings out through the hall.

"It would be tragic to have to undo all of her hard work in saving you, wouldn't it?" Missy muses, brandishing her umbrella. "Back off."

With a startled noise, the governor whirls around, and the Doctor takes the opportunity to slip past him. She raises an eyebrow at Missy.

"You said you wanted to sit this trip out," she says.

Missy waves her free hand airly. "Yes, well, I got bored. And apparently whenever I leave you alone, you go off and find other people to snog."

"That is  _ not- _ "

"Oh, I'm not blaming you, love," she assures her. "But I'm terribly afraid my finger might slip and graze your little suitor with something nasty soon."

The Doctor sighs, and doesn't bother telling Missy that she's ridiculous; there's not really any point, after all. Instead, she simply closes the rest of the distance between the two of them and gives Missy a quick kiss, before heading for the TARDIS. When she doesn't hear the telltale sound of Missy murdering someone, she tries not to be  _ too _ relieved.


	2. Kairastar21, DeCat AU, 12/26/2020

Millennia slightly regrets volunteering to sign Susan up for secondary school.  _ Someone _ needed to do it, she knows, but as she sits in the cramped waiting room outside of the headmaster's office, she wishes it wasn't  _ her. _

The humans there all seem wary of her, glancing at her and whispering when they think she isn't looking. She isn't quite sure  _ why; _ as one of Susan's parents, she has just as much reason to be there as any of them do for their children. Maybe it's because she's the only one there alone, when the rest of them seem to be in pairs. Perhaps she should have made Rallon come with her after all, or Theta. One of them who's good with humans.

"Mrs. Foreman?" calls the secretary. "Headmaster Carker will see you now."

It takes Millennia a moment to remember that that's  _ her. _ Quickly, she stands and smooths out her skirts. As she passes the secretary's desk, she tries a nonthreatening smile. From the way the woman stares at her, it doesn't quite work.

The headmaster's office is, thankfully, much less crowded than the waiting area had been. Just a desk, a balding human sitting behind it, and two empty and somewhat uncomfortable-looking chairs on the opposite side. Millennia plops herself down in one of them, and resists the urge to sprawl like she would in her other form.

"Mrs. Foreman, I am Headmaster Carker," the man says.

"Yes, I figured," Millennia replies.

Carker scowls briefly, and she wonders whether that was rude of her. Human etiquette is baffling.

"You're here to enroll your daughter, Susan. Correct?" he continues.

She nods. "We believe it's time for her to start interacting with others of her own age and enjoy the normal teenager experience."

As Vansell had justified it, they needed a paper trail to establish themselves as actual people here to avoid suspicion. And, Drax had added, it was probably healthy for Susan to learn social skills and form actual friendships.

Across from her, Carker's face flickers through a variety of confused and slightly concerned expressions before settling on a forced smile. "I see. Well, I think you'll find Coal Hill well-suited to that. Now, I have a few forms that you'll need to bring home so that your husband can sign them as well…"

Oh, she  _ definitely _ should have dragged Theta away from messing with the chameleon circuit to come with her. Now she's going to have to come back later.


	3. Jeanniebird, Wing AU, 12/26/2020

Over the years, Carolyn had a lot of time to think about what she saw on that one hectic night. In the chaos and terror of what had happened as darkness slipped forward into painfully early morning, the ever-present question of whether Eva's death had been suicide or murder, it would have almost been easy to forget how it had all started. She didn't. She kept the memories as crisp and clean and precise as they could be after the blurring of adrenaline, tucked away except for when she ran over them again and again on days when she had to add to her scrapbook of impossible - or rather, all too possible - deaths.

Her parents had been religious, but they hadn't quite passed it down. Pretty much as soon as she escaped to college, she stopped going to services, stopped pretending to care. But a childhood of Sundays in slightly uncomfortable clothing, sat on even less comfortable pews, left something of an impression.

That night, when she had followed Sam out into the alleyway, when Eva had bared her teeth and Carolyn had cowered there trying so hard to keep the vampire's victim alive, she had seen something that left an impression far more distinct.

When he'd been in the bar, they had looked like a coat. Green velvet, nearly black in the lights. But as the Doctor stood there in the alley, ancient fury lighting up his eyes, they were wings. Broad, iridescent green, more than big enough to block off the narrow space between the bar and whatever building had been on the other side, though he hadn't quite spread them far enough for that; he'd left just enough space for Eva to slip past.

When the vampire had turned tail, they'd become a coat again, but Carolyn knew what she saw. She might not believe in angels or anything like that, but she certainly believed in the Doctor.


	4. Ichabodcranemills, Twelve/Missy/River, 12/29/2020

It starts, innocently enough, with the sugar bowl. Or, rather, the contents therein. The Doctor knows that, under normal circumstances, the TARDIS refills the thing every week, and uses a specific kind of sugar from a very narrow span of Earth's history that he's quite fond of. So, when he makes himself some tea and takes a sip to find that his sugar's been replaced with ricin he is - rather understandably, in his opinion - annoyed.

Of the two main culprits, this practically _screams_ Missy, and so that is who the Doctor sets off to find. He checks her usual haunts first; the music room, the library, her workshop. All to no avail.

He's halfway down the hall to Missy's favorite kitchen when he catches a glimpse of blonde curls and does a double take. Standing in a doorway on a stepladder, with something that looks suspiciously like a packet of sedative power in one hand and a glue gun in the other, is River.

"When did you get back?" the Doctor asks, raising his eyebrows. "The expedition was supposed to last four days."

"It's been six, dear, there was an incident with a giant squid," River replies absently. "Can you give me a hand?"

"With what, exactly?"

She rolls her eyes and gets down off the stepladder. "Setting a trap for your lovely enemy, obviously. _Someone_ rigged my bedroom to invert itself when I tried to take a shower, and I know it wasn't you because you're not being smug about it."

"That would explain the poison, then. She's feeling needy," the Doctor mutters. "You know, retaliating only encourages her."

River gives him a look as though he's said something stupid. He's rather used to it by now, though he's not sure what he's done to earn it this time.

"Yes," she says slowly. "That's why I'm doing it. Now, are you going to help or not?"


End file.
